bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Peach Wilkins
Peach Wilkins is a resident of Neptune's Bounty who appears to have been one of the leaders of Frank Fontaine's crew of smugglers. History Peach came down to Rapture swept up in the promise of Andrew Ryan's Great Chain. After finding himself spending all day working at Fontaine Fisheries, he wanted something more fulfilling. His boss, Frank Fontaine, had promised him something better and wanted to meet with him and other co-workers after hours at the Fisheries. Wilkins arrives around 11:00 with some men — all men who wound up becoming smugglers for Fontaine.Peach Wilkins' Audio Diary: Meeting with Fontaine The smuggling operation proved highly successful as residents of Rapture still longed for items only the surface world could provide. Once Andrew Ryan began cracking down on Fontaine's smuggling ring, Peach Wilkins and his crew were stuck "between a rock and a hard place." Fontaine took 80% out of the smugglers cut and threatened to turn them into Ryan if they didn't agree. Those who tried to quit always turned up dead,Peach Wilkins' Audio Diary: Putting the Screws On and many of the smugglers who were caught were too terrified to turn in Fontaine, even under torture. It is unclear whether Wilkins himself had turned Fontaine into Ryan's men, or if he was just eventually caught. Regardless, after Frank Fontaine's death, Wilkins, either after years of pressure or as a side-effect of ADAM use, became more and more paranoid that Fontaine was still alive and out to get him. After his dealings with Ryan, Fontaine, and Sullivan, Wilkins was highly distrustful of authority figures, and soon became an ally of Atlas. During the Rapture Civil War, Peach Wilkins and the remaining smugglers decided to seal themselves inside the barricaded Fisheries. With the supplies they had stashed away, the group survived the worst of the war, but continued abuse of ADAM exacerbated Wilkins' paranoia. ''BioShock'' Jack encounters Peach Wilkins behind a sealed metal doorway that leads directly into Fontaine Fisheries. Atlas had already radioed Wilkins asking if Jack could pass through, though he describes Wilkins as "about as straight as a dog's hind leg." Atlas' description is accurate as Wilkins acts like someone suffering from extreme paranoia, and is skeptical of Jack at the outset, questioning whether he's an ally of Fontaine. The fisherman occasionally speaks with a noticeable stutter, which is either a product of his cold storage environment or a side effect of ADAM. Before he will let Jack into the Fisheries, he requires that the newcomer retrieve a Research Camera for him. To help the player survive, he gives Jack a Grenade Launcher. Wilkins desires pictures of three different Spider Splicers in Neptune's Bounty before he will allow Jack through. The errand seems to fit Wilkins' motives for survival. Most likely, he wants Jack to research the Spider Splicers so he can defend himself against them. After he acquires the photos, Peach lets Jack inside with the added condition that he ditches his weapons in a nearby pneumo tube. Once Jack is inside, Peach betrays and attacks him with a group of fellow smugglers, forcing him to use his last remaining option: Plasmids, and his trusty Wrench. Strategy Peach Wilkins' gameplay behavior during the fight is that of a Nitro Splicer, and he is a great step up in difficulty from that of J.S. Steinman from the Medical Pavilion. He throws Molotov cocktails at the player when he is at a distance, but when the player is close to him, he attempts to flee. Wilkins has a more powerful attack, and he is backed up by numerous Splicers, a Machine Gun Turret, and a Security Camera, which makes things difficult for Jack because, unless he picks up an enemy's dropped revolver, he has no guns to combat Wilkins with. *Using the Incinerate! Plasmid and the Telekinesis Plasmid is a good tactic. Using Telekinesis with the explosive barrels found around the area is very effective against Peach, as a single barrel will take away almost half his health. *Setting traps and letting the machines do the work is always a viable strategy. Hacking the Security Camera and then the Health Station while the freezer is filling with fog will grant Jack a significant advantage in the coming battle. Hacking the Turret is also useful, but optional, as it can only be hacked during the battle, can be slowly destroyed by Peach's cronies, and Jack may have to draw opponents over to it. The cover position next to the Turret is a good place to wait until the fight is over. *Perhaps best of all, before depositing his weapons in the pneumo tube, Jack can use Telekinesis to preemptively stash some weapons and ammo near the door to the Fisheries. By picking these up after depositing his current arsenal, Jack can battle Peach with a (near-)fully loaded Pistol, Shotgun and/or Machine Gun. This can make the fight much easier. **In addition to this, if one does not pick up the Grenade Launcher before the fight with Rose, one can use Telekinesis to bring it inside the room with the pneumo tube to use in the fight. Audio Diaries ''BioShock'' *Neptune's Bounty **Putting the Screws On *Smuggler's Hideout **Meeting with Fontaine **Offered a Deal *Removed Audio Diaries **Prison Code **Smuggling is a Crime Quotes The following are phrases that Peach Wilkins says in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Combat Dialogue Charging at the Player *"Atlas! He was ours! Ours!!!" Attack in General (vo_S_2_Peach_challenge_common) *"Fishy!" *"I will put you in the box!" *"Pork pie!" *"Fontaine fucker!" *"Here's something cherry!" Berserk (vo_S_2_Peach_berserk) *"Who wants to rumble!" *"Come scrape with Peachy!" *"Come on and fight me!" Sees the Player Die (vo_S_2_Peach_seestargetdie) *"That will keep you out me swampy." *"You stay down if you know what's good." *"Chop him off for ADAM." Sees the Player Fleeing (vo_S_2_Peach_seestargetflee) *"Peachy got your number!" *"You ain't gettin' out of my swampy!" *"Don't turn your back to Peachy!" Lost Sight of the Player (vo_S_2_Peach_nolos) *"God dang it!" *"I got a present for you!" *"Fight me properly, you fuck!" Videos Bugs/Glitches * When the player retrieves their weapons at the Pneumo tube after defeating Peach, they will notice that all of their normal and/or alternate and inventable ammo (such as Proximity Mines and Heat-Seeking RPGs for the Grenade Launcher) have been lost and cannot be recovered. * Similar to the bug above, if the player picks up a pistol from a Leadhead Splicer during the battle, when they go to retrieve their weapons they will notice they have been rearranged in different slots. Usually only the Wrench and the Pistol swap places, but other unusual combinations have been observed. Behind the Scenes *Peach Wilkins attacks Jack because he believes that Jack is working for Fontaine. As the player later discovers, Wilkins' suspicions were actually correct, though Jack himself did not know the true identity of his "partner" at the time. *Although Peach shares the same surname as Danny Wilkins, a character playable in BioShock 2 Multiplayer, the two are unrelated."Welcome Jordan Thomas!" thread on the 2K Forums, post by Jordan Thomas (2K Marin Creative Director) *Peach Wilkins' character model is a retextured Waders skin with orange "waders." *Interestingly, when examining his corpse upon his death, the name is "Nitro Splicer", like Julie Langford, instead of his name, unlike Dr. Steinman. References de:Peach Wilkins es:Peach Wilkins fr:Peach Wilkins it:Peach Wilkins ru:Пич Уилкинс Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters